


We Will Carry You

by ssong421



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, Depressed Tony Stark, IronStrange, M/M, Song fic, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssong421/pseuds/ssong421
Summary: In which Tony doesn’t know if he can keep fighting.





	We Will Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> sad tony isn’t good

**[Carry You by Ruelle](https://youtu.be/-rKwPblSdQA)**  

 

* * *

 

 

_I know it hurts_

Sweat poured down his face.

_It’s hard to breathe sometimes_

The world was crushing him.

_These nights are long_

He felt so very alone.

_You’ve lost the will to fight_

He was done protecting the world.

 

_Is anybody out there?_

He was sinking into an endless spiral.

_Can you lead me to the light?_

He had no one who cared.

_Is anybody out there?_

No one who loved him.

_Tell me it’ll be all right_

He has never met that special someone yet.

 

_You are not alone_

Until he met his kid.

_I’ve been here the whole time_

Spiderman, a genius teenager.

_singing you a song_

He’s always been there.

 

_I will carry you,_

He loves this kid to death.

_I will carry you_

He brought him so much joy.

 

_I know you can’t_

But then, Thanos struck.

_remember how to shine_

Taking Peter and a wizard he just met.

 _Your heart’s a bird_

As well as half of the world.

_without the wings to fly_

He saw Steve for the first time in years.He had watched his boyfriend die.

 

_Is anybody out there?_

He found love with the wizard.

_Can you take this weight of mine?_

But he sacrificed the world for him, Tony Stark.

_Is anybody out there?_

“I don’t deserve to be here” he’d say.

_Can you lead me to the light?_

And no one could tell him no now.

 

_You are not alone_

But, they beat Thanos.

_I’ve been here the whole time_

And with him gone came the two people he’s cared for the most.

_singing you a song_

His love and his kid.

_I will carry you, I will carry you_

Doctor Stephen Strange and Peter Parker.

 

_You are not alone_

They’ve always made sure to be by him.

_I’ve been here the whole time_

To make sure he’s okay.

 

_You are not alone_

He can officially call the wizard his boyfriend.

_I’ve been here the whole time_

And his kid, his actual kid.

_singing you a song_

And he loved them to pieces.

_I will carry you, I will carry you_

And nobody could ever change that.

_Is anybody out there?_

Thor came back, his people forever gone.

_I will carry you, I will carry you_

Clint and Natasha have been by his side.

_Is anybody out there?_

And Bruce, forever his science bro.

 

_I know it hurts_

But all good things come to an end.

_It’s hard to breathe sometimes_

Because his name is Tony Stark, and he can’t seem to ever find true happiness for long.

 


End file.
